


Distraction

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-03
Updated: 2009-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"bored, amuse me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theemdash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theemdash).



> prompt: paperwork

Somehow, Daniel knew who was calling before he picked up. And the "Bored, amuse me," from the other end confirmed his suspicion.

"Some of us have work to do, Jack," he said idly.

"Paperwork is no fun," Jack said, and Daniel heard a pinging noise that probably involved rubber bands.

"That's why they call it 'work'."

"Hmph."

"Remember that thing I did last night?" Daniel asked, voice low and wicked.

"With...with your—"

"Yeah." Daniel heard Jack gulp. "If you let me work, I'll do it again tonight." Jack hung up so quickly the phone clattered, and Daniel grinned.


End file.
